Life as the Youngest Winchester
by That-One-Fangirl-16
Summary: What would life have been like for the Winchesters if Sam had a twin sister? This story starts at the beginning of Season 4, there will be spoilers but this will also be slightly AU with the addition of an OC directly related to Sam and Dean. Hope you enjoy, will be updated sporadically. Rated T for now, depending on later decisions rating may be changed to M, for now it's T.


**A/N: Well hello my darlings! I know, I know it has been too long. Much too long, but I have returned. Yes this is a new story, yes I know I have other stories that are in the works and some of you have been waiting on those to be updated for quite a while. I will return to those but they will be placed under construction because I can't look at those without cringing at the story lines and the choices I made concerning characters. So yes I am returning to the world of fanfiction writing but I can make no promises concerning when updates will be made. Senior year and all is going on and I am honestly only returning because of an old fanfiction idea I found inspired by the story Song Remains the Same by R. W. Winters. It is an amazing story and while she will be not continuing it as she originally planned it is so awesome. I seriously recommend that to anyone who loves Supernatural. This is gonna start when Dean went to Hell, the season 3 finale. As I am adding an OC this will be AU because I am inserting a younger sister and things will have to change. *-means I pulled it straight from the show, as I am trying to keep this as close to the show as I can. But here we go, I will stop rambling and let you read, introducing: Life as the Youngest Winchester.**

"Saving people, hunting things, the family business." At least that's what I've been taught from day one. Sammy and I were taught, well taught isn't the best way of describing it. Dean, Dean taught us, he taught us how to fight off all the bumps in the night. Dad, well, dad drilled it into me how to hold a shotgun into my shoulder without the kickback knocking my eight-year-old body onto the ground.

Dean was the one who taught me to ice the enormous bruise on my shoulder after shotgun practice. Dean was the soldier for dad, the big brother to Sammy and me, but I don't know who he was without either of us. But we are finding out just how broken this makeshift family is without him, as I stand here watching it fall apart.

Sam sits on the hood of the Impala as I lean against an old tire in Bobby's junkyard. We'd been passing a bottle of whiskey back and forth but that sat disregarded, in a pile of others, empty for a couple of hours. We were both drunk as hell but neither of us cared, the memory of Dean being ripped to shreds and then having to bury him, Sam insisted thinking he could come up with some way to bring him back other than making a deal, still so fresh in our memories the only way to deal with it was the consumption of copious amounts of alcohol.

"What are we going to do?" I ask Sam.

"We are going to get him back, what else can we do?" His reply comes with condescension laced into his tone, as if he cared more about Dean than I did.

"No, he made us promise not to bring him back, we can't break that promise."

"I don't care. I'm going to bring him back with or without your help. Besides I know Bobby will help me."

"No he won't Sam, he promised Dean too, and you know Dean doesn't break his promises."

"No! I know him better than you, because I spent life growing up with him instead of just seeing you every few months because dad was feeling particularly guilty about leaving you with Bobby. We didn't even think about you, did you know that? Not one of us ever mentioned you. Leaving you here was just easier. Didn't need you slowing us down."

The impact of those words confirming my worst fears was enough, I had listened to Sam's drunken ramblings all night and I couldn't take it anymore. "FINE! If you love him so much don't respect his wishes. Go against everything he did for YOU! See if I care Sam."

"No wait, Andy, I didn't mean-"

"No Sam. You know what, I don't care anymore. You said what you said because you're drunk but that doesn't mean you don't believe it. So go off on your crusade and be the great savior. I'll sit here and be the helpless little girl."

I storm off through the junkyard to where I would hide as a little girl after my dad, Sam, and Dean had left me yet again. Not wanting to talk to anyone. So betrayed by Sam. I couldn't believe he would say that to me. They had always told me they left me behind to keep me safe. They told me they loved me and if I had been older I could have come. But as I got older and dad thought up lamer excuses I started doubting. And now my doubts had been confirmed. Why should I care what Sam did? If he hadn't cared about me I shouldn't have to care about him. Yet here I was, tears streaming down my face.

"Andra!" Came Bobby's voice. Of course it was Bobby, he was always there to dry my tears. No matter what Bobby had been my constant, so had Dean, always comforting me before they left again. Promising me they'd come back.

"I'm here Bobby," I call in reply.

"What are you doing out here kid? You haven't hid out here in years."

"Where's Sam?" I ask, deflecting the question, not wanting to tell him what had just taken place, why I was hiding my tear stained face from him like I was a kid again.

"He took off in the Impala shouting some nonsense that he was going to get Dean back whether you liked it or not."

"Of course he did. He doesn't care that Dean asked us to leave him be. That we wouldn't be able to bring him back."

"Sweetie, why are you out here then? I know something like that wouldn't send you into a tizzy, that hasn't happened since you were ten and the girls at school were picking on you about having friends that were all guys."

"Sam…."

"What'd he do now?" Bobby asked with exasperation, moving to pull me up and start walking us back to the house.

"He told me that he knows Dean better than I do because he spent his whole life growing up with him. Unlike me, just seeing him every few months because dad was _feeling guilty_ about leaving me with you. That they never even thought about me, none of them ever mentioned me when they weren't here. Leaving me was apparently easier because they didn't need me slowing them down. Says the guy who left Dad and Dean to go to college. Running off and leaving Dean alone with Dad, when he knew just how cruel Dad could be, especially when he started drinking. And you know I always thought that was what it was, that they didn't need me, turns out I was right all along. How funny is that huh?"

"The idjit. He was drunk Andra, he didn't know he was saying. I know you think being drunk just takes away your filters so he was saying what he actually felt. But let me tell you, Dean and Sam love you. Always have always will, he is just worked up over Dean dying. That's all, and yes your dad loved you too, he just didn't know how to express it. He left you with me so you could have a better life than the one being a hunter would have given you. He didn't leave you because he thought you would have slown them down. If anything you would have gotten their hunts done in twice the time. A girl as sharp as you, no doubt about it."

We are at the house at this point and Bobby had succeeded in calming me down, he had never failed. Now all I wanted was to go up to my room and fall asleep and put this awful night behind us.

"Thanks Bobby, you always know exactly what to say," I told him grabbing him a tight hug, thankful that this man, though maybe not by blood, was my father.

"It's my job girlie, biological father or not I still have a paternal instinct and consider it my job to be your dad. Now go to bed, it's been a long day, Sam will be back, or at least call us and let us know where he is tomorrow, probably."

I smile and head up the stairs to my room, I've always loved this room. When dad dropped me off here when I was 5 he didn't tell me why. Just said he'd be back soon and left with Sam and Dean. I cried huddled in a ball against Bobby's side as he tried to get ahold of my dad and get an answer as to why he left me here. Even then his fatherly side was strong, he hugged me and sat me down and told me my dad was just thinking about my safety. So he told me I could have my choice of rooms as he called the elementary school to get me enrolled. It was this room I cried in after girls at school picked on me for not dressing like a girl. It was this room I sat in as I waited for Bobby to have a "talk" with my first ever boyfriend, Daniel, and he held me in here when Daniel broke up with me three weeks later, making me laugh by saying he'd go kick his ass if it'd make me smile again. Through high school, through college, he's been here.

I've lived here excluding the past three years when I finally got to go with Sam and Dean. When dad disappeared Dean picked me up first then we went and found Sammy. I was so excited. It wasn't as I'd always imagined it, Sam and Dean fought, I was the in between there. And when we finally found Dad and he tried to make me go back to Bobby's because, "It wasn't safe for a girl," I showed him just how dangerous I was. Jo became my best friend when we found her and Ellen. She and I had plenty of stories to exchange concerning not being able to hunt because we were women of a smaller build and everyone underestimated us.

*Four Months Later*

Now we have been hunting partners whenever Bobby finds something that he wants to pass off to me. He keeps us away from the more dangerous stuff, but he doesn't intend it as I couldn't handle it, he just wants me to be safe and I like having someone looking after me so I let him. Not that I'd be able to change his mind if I wanted to.

Jo and I are sitting on the couch in the living room doing some research for Bobby when the phone rings. Neither of us move hearing Bobby yell he'll get it. We both listen in hoping for something more than research.

*"Yeah?" Bobby answers. "Yeah?"… "Who's 'me'"… and he hangs up the phone.

"Who was that Bobby?" I ask, because it's an odd day when Bobby doesn't know whose calling.

"Just some punk who-"

He stops at the sound of the phone ringing again.

*"Who is this?" He answers anger crossing his features as the voice on the other end gives him an answer he doesn't want to hear, "This ain't funny. Call again, I'll kill ya."

Jo and I exchange glances. He's mad. Bobby doesn't usually get mad, but when he is you can most definitely tell he's mad.

"Bobby, seriously who was calling?" I ask again, wondering just who is pissing him off.

"Just some punk, it doesn't matter." He smiles, but it's forced because it doesn't light up his eyes like his smiles usually do. "Now, back to research my girls."

So Jo and I disregard it for the next few hours settling for sitting in silence reading, occasionally reading parts to the others just to compare notes. Then a knock comes on the door disrupting the quiet of the September afternoon.

"Don't worry about it girls I'll get it," Bobby says standing up and stretching, "You keep reading."

Neither of us listen. We wait until he's out of the room before quietly setting our books down and creeping over to the door way to see who is at the door.

*"Surprise," came a voice sounding exactly like Dean's.

*"I don't….." Bobby's confused voice responded.

*"Yeah, me neither. But here I am," and the person enters.

I step out from behind the door frame to see Bobby trying to cut whatever this thing is with a silver knife. The thing sees me and as he, it, is fighting off Bobby his eyes tear up a little bit, "Andy hey-"

"Don't you talk to her. What are you and why are you here?"

*"Bobby! Bobby it's me. It's Dean!"

*"My ass!"

*"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and…you're about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby. It's me."

It almost seems like it is Dean and Bobby puts the knife down and steps toward him. I hear Jo come up behind me and we both jump as Bobby swipes at him again.

*"I am not a shapeshifter!"

*"Then you're a Revenant!"

Dean got the knife from Bobby during the little skirmish and looks at Bobby, "If I was either of those could I do this with a silver knife?"

He grimaces some and all I am thinking is Dean is back. My big brother is back. I look at Jo and her eyes convey the message I am telling myself, _don't get your hopes up_. Then he cuts himself on his forearm and nothing happens other than blood. Normal regular human blood. And I rush into his arms.

"Dean!" I say with happiness, joy that my big brother is back. Happy he is here again to fix everything.

"Hey kiddo, I missed you," he replies, hugging me extra tight.

He lets me go and looks at Bobby, waiting for confirmation he can go in for a hug. They hug and I see the tension leave Dean's shoulders. For him this was what he was expecting and now that Bobby has accepted it he can too. He's back, in the land of the living.

*"It's... It's good to see you, boy," Bobby says as they pull apart.

Jo and I stand next to each other watching the exchange. I can see the slight hurt in her eyes at not being noticed by Dean. I know she had and still has as he is alive, a crush on Dean. I push her a little letting her know he's just caught up in seeing family again. She shakes her head and smiles a little before we both turn back in time to see Bobby splashing Dean with holy water.

Annoyed Dean spits water, opens his eyes, and says, * "I'm not a demon either, you know."

Bobby looks sheepish and says, "Well you can't be too careful. And with these two lovely young ladies here I don't want to take any chances. They keep me going and let me know when I need to cool off for a while and let them take over being in charge of the hunter hotline."

Dean looks over and notices Jo, finally, and walks over to give her a hug as well, "Hey, how are you doing?" He asks, a nervous tone in his voice.

 _Ah, my brother, always the best at voicing his feelings_ , I think as I watch them exchange words. I realize we haven't brought up the topic of Sam yet and look over at Bobby who has realized as well. We exchange a glance wondering how we are going to explain this to Dean.

"Hey, where's Sam?" Dean asks after he's been talking to Jo for around ten minutes.

We've moved into the living room and I'm on the couch being very interested in the pattern on the sofa as Bobby lets out a sigh and Jo, sensing the tension, takes her cue to go do other things.

"Well I think this is a family thing, so I'll see you later Dean, maybe for drinks sometime?" She walks over to me and gives me a tight hug before whispering in my ear, "Let me know if you guys go looking for him, I'll come with. Remember you aren't alone, sister you never asked for is just a call away."

I smile and nod as she says good bye to Bobby. She walks out the front door and with a slam the afternoon is quiet as it was when we were researching.

"Guys? Seriously where's Sam? Is he dead?" Dean asks panic in his voice obvious as ever.

I feel a twang in my heart at his concern for Sam. Wondering if he was ever worried about me like that as I remember what Sam said to me the night he left. But I bring myself out of memories, reminding myself now is not the time.

"He's not dead, that much we know," Bobby replies.

"That much you know?" Repeats Dean, turning to look at me, "What happened to you two looking out for each other? You promised me you would. What happened?"

 **A/N2: And thus ends the first chapter. Review and let me know if you like it, I will be working on more chapters so I have some to upload but not tonight. Favorite/Follow if you think this story is going to be worth it. All my love as usual!**


End file.
